


Salem Center Academy 09 - Visitors, Part 1

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin visit Illyana's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 09 - Visitors, Part 1

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

It is just after 9 AM on a Tuesday morning, and Professor Illyana Rasputin is sitting in the kitchen, sipping at a cup of coffee. The doorbell rings and she hurries to the front door. Swinging the doors wide, Illyana is greeted by the sight of her older brother Piotr, and her best friend from college, Kitty Pryde. Illyana leaps up, grabbing her brother in a bearhug. Piotr Rasputin is so massive that Illyana's arms cannot reach all the way around his chest, and as she clings to him, her feet are easily eight inches off the ground.

Kitty: I think she's happy to see you, Peter.

Piotr: It's good to see you, little snowflake. 

After a few moments, Illyana finally releases her brother so she can bestow a welcoming hug on Kitty. As she does so, Illyana bursts into tears.

Illyana: Katya . . . 

Kitty: Hello, Illyana. It's been too long. Hey, I need to breathe, you know?

Illyana clings to her dearest friend, trying desperately to control her sobbing. 

Illyana: Sorry. Not done crying yet. 

A short time later, Illyana, Kitty and Piotr are sitting in the warm, welcoming kitchen, sharing coffee. Illyana's voice is still ragged with emotion, but she has calmed enough to sit with her loved ones, and begin to recount some of her more recent experiences.

Illyana: You know, when I was little, you could have told me I'd grow up to be the Queen of Hell, and yeah, I'd've believed it. You could have told me I would die - more than once - and be brought back to life each time. No problem. Not too fantastic, right? But being a teacher? Opening my own school? [she shakes her head in bewilderment] I never saw it coming. 

Kitty: It looks like you found a great place, Illyana. I love this kitchen!

Illyana: Thanks. We put a lot of work into it. In fact, we've been here just barely a month, and we've spent more time on carpentry than we have on classes. 

Kitty: Not quite the curriculum you had planned, huh?

Illyana: I didn't have anything planned! Nothing! I am just so grateful that this place fell into our laps when it did. I'll take you guys around later, so you can see everything.

Kitty: I hope you don't mind that we're staying a few days. 

Illyana: I want you to stay for always.

Kitty [grinning]: Well, now that we know where you are, let's plan to spend a lot more time together, huh? 

Illyana [nodding]: I'd love that. 

Piotr: Where are all the students?

Illyana: Oh! David's got them all up at the hilltop. There's this beautiful little grassy park at the top of the hill behind us, and we do all our training up there. Yesterday we did Aikido demonstrations, so today David is teaching them the actual moves. [grinning] I stayed here only because I had guests to greet. 

Kitty: Just Aikido? [seeing Illyana's puzzled look, Kitty clarifies] I got the impression that the training that Scott - and you - were providing was a little more, uhh, intense. 

Illyana: I did try to pick up with the combat training at first, yeah.

Kitty: At first? But not now?

Illyana: I got a lot of pushback from the students. Not like you'd think. It's just - they're all so fragile right now. They have so little confidence in themselves . . . they'd rather walk away, than go down that path. 

Kitty: I guess that's not surprising, given what they've been through recently. 

Illyana: I've never been a 'kiss it better' person, but these kids need encouragement and confidence building more than anything else. So that's what I'm trying to do. 

Kitty: How very malleable of you. 

Illyana: I know. I'm having a hard time believing it myself. The Aikido was a way to give them self-defense skills and take away some of the intensity of combat training. They seem to be a lot more receptive to that.

Kitty: But you still take your students into the field. I've seen you guys at least once, on TV, in LA just a few days ago.

Illyana [nodding]: Yeah, I did, but that was a mistake. 

Kitty: Well, frankly, I always felt that Scott and Emma were always deliberately trying to start fights. I know that's probably not entirely true, and unfair of me, but - well, you seem to be taking a different approach. You're not intentionally trying to provoke anybody.

Illyana shrugs noncommittally.

Kitty: Is that not true?

Illyana: I fought. I lost. I'm not sure if I will ever fight again. 

Kitty: Illyana -

Illyana smiles sadly.

Illyana: I'm not sure any of these kids - except maybe Eva and Christopher - have any desire to be, well, heroes, I guess. It's just not who they are. And after Dallas, none of us are ready to fight any more battles. So I had to ask myself, what is my end goal for this school? And I don't think I came to the same conclusions that Scott did.

Kitty: So, what conclusions did you reach? Really - I'm curious. 

Illyana: I just lay awake at night, thinking, what is the purpose of any school, really? And then I began to think about, what do I personally want to accomplish with my students. And my short list was, I want them to be able to use their powers safely. I want them to be able to defend themselves if threatened. I want them to be confident in their abilities. I'm not much of a role model when it comes to morals or ethics - 

Kitty: Ah, ah. I'm going to disagree with you there. 

Illyana: But I want them to have a practical understanding of the cost of breaking rules. Every rule of society is going to be broken by somebody at some point. For my students, I want them to make good choices, smart choices, when and where and how they do that. Especially, I want for them to understand if they take something from the world, they have to give something greater back. And, whenever possible, be kind. That was pretty much it. Revolution was nowhere on the list. 

Kitty: Wow.

Illyana: I know. I sometimes think I should keep checking my mirror, to see if it's really still me there. 

Kitty: That part of you was always there, Illyana. I've just - never seen so much of it at one time. 

Illyana [laughing]: I'm only the Queen of Hell in my spare time, you know.

Kitty: So, what about your campus? Did you bring any equipment from Alkalai Lake?

Illyana: Not a single thing.

Kitty: Seriously?

Illyana: Our Cerebro had been compromised. And Eric had put physical and digital bugs into damn near every other piece of equipment there. It wasn't worth the risk. 

Kitty: And you really don't have a computer in this entire house?

Illyana: No computers, no smartphones, no Cerebro, no danger room, no underground hangars filled with jet airplanes. Just me, six students and an old hotel we're trying to turn into a school - and a home. [grinning] We do have satellite TV, though. 

Kitty: Isn't that a little extreme?

Illyana: Is it? Officially, we're still on the run from the authorities. Or at least, I am. And every electronic device now has some sort of GPS built into it. We're trying to stay hidden - or as hidden as we can be, in a world where everything is traceable. [sighing] We hadn't been here three days, and guess who turned up on our doorstep? Maria Hill. 

Kitty [rolling her eyes]: I HATE that woman.

Illyana: Get in line. Although this time, she was holding out a olive branch. 

Kitty: Really.

Illyana: I wasn't feeling too trusting at that moment. I turned her down. Maybe I shouldn't have.

Kitty: I don't know. I'd rather have nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. ever again, if it's left up to me. 

Illyana: Did you know Allison Blaire joined them?

Kitty: Seriously?

Illyana: Agent Dazzler of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hand to God. 

Kitty [shaking her head]: Wow. That's messed up. 

Illyana: Tell me about it. 

Kitty: So, what happened to Eric? I thought he and Scott were running the school together?

Illyana: That was the idea, at first. But you know Eric. I think he was at Alkalai Lake with us for maybe three weeks, and mostly what he did in that time was give our information to S.H.I.E.L.D. behind our backs. I haven't seen him for months, even before Dallas. I don't know where he is now, and I don't care.

Kitty: So, how did you end up here? I mean, I'm not complaining. But I am confused. 

Illyana: Well - [she takes a deep breath] - when we started, really it was Scott and Emma running the school. I was just there to be the drill sergeant, which was great. I felt comfortable doing that, and I let them handle all the big decisions. 

Kitty: You do realize Scott was getting a little . . . extreme in his views, right?

Illyana: I have no moral ground on which to judge Scott Summers. But I really think, as weird as things got, he sincerely wanted something better for these kids. So did Emma.

She looks down at her coffee cup. 

Illyana: Sorry. It's gonna take me a while to work up to this. You guys want any more coffee? Or even just a snack to tide you over until lunch?

Kitty: I'm good, roomie, thanks. 

Piotr: I'll just take some fruit from the bowl, if that's all right. 

Illyana: You guys are welcome to anything here. Our home is yours. 

She pours herself the dregs from the coffee pot. 

Illyana: We'll make some fresh baklava, Piotr, before you go home. 

Piotr: Sounds great.

Illyana: I had the students clean up the spare rooms upstairs. You guys can be in the suite that's next to mine. My room is first one at the top of the stairs. 

Illyana settles herself back on the stool next to Kitty and sips her coffee thoughtfully. When she continues her story, her voice is low and taut. 

Illyana: You guys saw the news reports, I'm sure. Some stupid nonsense about us being at that oil refinery to sabotage the place. 

Kitty [quietly]: We figured that was a cover story.

Illyana: It was a sting operation, set up by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, to arrest us. They sent out a false signal to our Cerebro, making it look like there was a powerful new mutant living just outside of Dallas. Of course, Scott insisted we check it out. 

Illyana closes her eyes for a minute, and then sighs.

Illyana: I'm sorry, Katya. I can't do this. Not yet. 

Kitty: It's okay, Illyana. Why don't you just fast forward to when you decided to come to Portland.

Illyana: Well, that was just serendipity, really. When we left Alkalai Lake for the last time, we really weren't sure where we were going to go. I was this close to putting all the students on your doorstep.

She squeezes her thumb and forefinger together. 

Illyana: Really. I was done. But then - something amazing happened. Every one of the students came to me, and said, "We want to go on. We want to stay together as a group. And we want you to be our teacher." Not one of them wanted to quit. And they were asking me - even pleading with me - to lead them. How could I say no to that?

Kitty: That is pretty amazing. 

Illyana: Even Irma and Phoebe. They lost their mom. They lost their sister. And they were still willing to give the school a try. So we gathered a handful of belongings, just our clothes mostly, loaded up one of the old utility vans, and set out. 

Kitty: You didn't just teleport yourselves out here?

Illyana: It never crossed my mind! I was in complete shock and couldn't string two coherent thoughts together. We stayed outside of Bozeman in a hunter's cottage for about three weeks. That was . . . uncomfortable. David hacked a computer for us, and we started looking for properties that might be suitable. We spent the evenings talking about what sorts of things we would look for in our dream homes. Because wherever we ended up, it wasn't just going to be just the school, it had to be home, too. The students weren't really fussy. [grinning] The only thing they didn't want was another underground abandoned military base. 

Kitty: Imagine that. 

Illyana: This place came up because there was a lien on the property, the original owner was trying to start a bed and breakfast, which fell through. None of us had ever spent any amount of time in the Pacific Northwest before, but I showed the listing to everyone, and they said yes. So we piled back into the van and now . . . here we are. 

Illyana puts down her coffee mug, and relaxes slightly. 

Illyana: I think this is going to work for us, though. The more time we spend here, the better I feel. We made the decision out of desperation. But - it's quiet, it's pretty, we feel safe here. Everyone we've met in Salem Center has welcomed us with open arms. Every one of us is still traumatized by what happened. But we all feel like this is someplace where we can heal. 

Kitty: I'm glad to hear you say that. 

Illyana: What?

Kitty: That you recognize you've been through a traumatic event. 

Illyana: Katya, I don't even know how I'm still breathing. I think I kept going only because people needed me, and were asking for my help. I don't feel quite so numb any more. Just last Saturday, I met a caseworker from DHS, in part because I wanted to have counseling services available. In case we need them. 

Kitty: I think that is a very good idea. 

Illyana: I should have reached out to you sooner, Katya. I'm so sorry. It's just - I was in shock, and I was just reacting - not thinking. Please forgive me. You, too, Piotr.

Piotr: There's nothing to be forgiven, little snowflake. 

Kitty: We'll do anything for you, any time. No questions asked. 

Illyana hugs Kitty tightly, more tears squeezing through her eyelids.

Illyana: Do you have any idea how much I love you?

Kitty: Love you more. 

Illyana: Love you most. And you, Piotr Nikolievich - [she releases Kitty, and bestows another bearhug on her brother] - are the best big brother in the whole world, and I don't think I'm letting go of you for at least five minutes. 

Piotr laughs heartily. 

Illyana: I am so glad you guys are here. 

Kitty: We're glad to be here. 

Illyana: So, are you ready for the grand tour of the Salem Center Academy?

Kitty: What? It's not the Xavier School any more?

Illyana: Nope. 

Kitty: Why not?

Illyana: One, because we're in hiding, and anybody looking for us is going to shine a big, white spotlight on anything with the name Xavier on it - 

Kitty: Fair point. 

Illyana: And two - well, having the Charles Xavier School was really Scott's dream. I had no dreams of even opening a school. I asked the students about it, and they said that Salem Center Academy is fine. It's sort of a blank slate, really. Gives us a chance to define ourselves as a group, without all that history to live up to. Irma and Phoebe are really the only ones who know anything about the Xavier legacy. I don't think the other students have any idea about it. One of the first classes I want to teach them, though, is to give them a little bit of that history. Now that you're here, you could help me out with that. 

Kitty: I'd love to. 

They hear the sounds of young people talking just outside. 

Kitty: Sounds like your students are back. 

Illyana: Already?

Kitty [grinning]: We've been talking all morning. 

The double doors open, and all of Illyana's students enter, laughing and talking excitedly with one another. They see the visitors in the kitchen.

Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Professor Pryde!

Both girls go rushing to Kitty's arms, but then pull back.

Irma: Sorry, professor, we're all sweaty and grimy.

Kitty: I don't care. Come here, you two. I want big hugs from both of you. 

She embraces Irma, then Phoebe. 

Kitty: Oh, my God. It's so good to see you! I swear you girls have grown at least two inches since I saw you last!

There is momentary cacophony in the lobby as the students gather around. Illyana puts two fingers to her lips and deafens them all with a piercing whistle.

Illyana: All right, students, listen up! We have some distinguished visitors staying with us for a few days. This is my big brother, Piotr Rasputin. You will address him as "Mr. Rasputin" or "Sir". Some of you already know Professor Pryde from the Jean Grey school. You will address her as "Professor" or "Ma'am". Everybody got that?

All the students in unison: Yes, professor. 

Illyana: Now, they've come all the way from New York to see how you guys are getting along with your studies. They will probably teach some classes while they're here. I expect every one of you to give them your FULL attention during class, and I expect you guys to show them you're capable of learning something, all right? 

All the students in unison: Yes, ma'am!

Illyana: Do you think you can manage to give our guests a proper Salem Center Academy welcome?

All the students in unison: Welcome, Professor Pryde! Welcome, Mr. Rasputin!

Illyana: All right. Good enough. Now, go hose yourselves off. We'll start lunch as soon as the slowest of you gets back down here! Chop chop!

The students hurry up the stairs. Illyana turns to Kitty and smiles ruefully. 

Illyana: Drill sergeant. 

Kitty [grinning]: The best one I know. 

Lunchtime at the Salem Center Academy is, by design, an exercise in organized chaos. Illyana steps back and watches her students interacting with Kitty and Piotr, and can't help but smile at their ebullience. She does not admonish her students for any lack of decorum at the table, it's the time of day when the students can be themselves, and as loud and as boisterous as they wish. She is delighted to hear Fabio and Christopher begging her brother for some practice sessions on the hilltop, and Kitty is nearly engulfed as Eva and the cuckoos pepper her with questions from all sides. There is a great deal of easy laughter around the table, and after the students have devoured all they want, Illyana elbows her way to a seat and makes herself a turkey and avocado sandwich. She is just finishing her meal as Fabio and Christopher have cleaned up most of the kitchen. 

Illyana: Everyone, we're going to meet in the classroom in twenty minutes. So go do whatever you need to do, and be seated and ready to go at one o'clock.

All the students in unison: Yes, professor. 

Kitty [admiringly]: You're really good with your students, Illyana.

Illyana [grinning]: Well, thanks for lying. 

Kitty: No, I mean it. This was probably the noisiest lunch table I've ever sat at - 

Illyana: This is nothing. You caught them on an off day.

Kitty: But your students know the real boundaries, and respect them. Chris and Fabio, for example. You didn't even ask them to clean the kitchen and they're doing it. 

Christopher: And Chris and Fabio can hear you just fine. 

Kitty: Hush. I'm talking to your professor. 

Fabio: Professor Rasputin, Professor Pryde, do either of you want anything else before we put the rest of the lunch stuff away?

Illyana: I'm fine, Fabio, thanks. 

Kitty: Can you leave me a glass of iced tea, please?

Fabio: Sure, professor. 

A few moments later, Illyana, Peter and Kitty are alone at the table, the kitchen sparkling clean. 

Kitty [looking around]: Amazing.

Illyana: Honestly, Katya, I don't have to motivate these kids very much at all. I do bark at them sometimes, but I don't need to. I think after Dallas, they just knew if we were all going to stay together, a lot more was going to be expected of them. 

She smiles sadly. 

Illyana: Eva and David do so much around here to help keep us going, and never once do they complain, no matter how tired they are, or how bad they feel. David has more or less put his own instruction on hold, just so he could help me get this place going. Every day, every one of the students takes my breath away. They're so brave they nearly break my heart. 

Kitty: You really love them, don't you?

Illyana: I never expected to feel this way. I've known Eva and Christopher the longest, but I haven't known any of them longer than a year. And now - I - I just can't even imagine life without them. [she sighs deeply] I thought the most important part of being a teacher would be, well, teaching, but that's not it at all. The hardest part has been just learning to really listen to them. Frankly, most of the time, they're teaching me a lot more than I'm teaching them. 

Illyana looks over to see Kitty grinning at her. 

Illyana: What?

Kitty: You are going to be an AMAZING professor, Illyana Rasputin. 

Illyana [shaking her head]: That's so not true - 

Kitty: It is true, Illyana, trust me. I've been doing the professor thing for a while now, and I have to say, you are further along in your first month than I was after my first year. [noting Illyana's skeptical look] You have good instincts. Not only for teaching, but for nurturing. I look at these students, and they love you. They do. Each and every one. They know you're going to be there for them. That means more than all the knowledge in the world. 

Illyana: I wake up every morning, and I go to bed every night, wishing I could do more for them. 

Kitty: And that's why you'll be a great professor. Because you care. Teaching isn't a job or a career, Illyana. It's a calling. And you've answered the call. 

Smiling, she gets up from the table. 

Kitty: Okay, professor, class is in five minutes. And I can't wait to sit in your class. Uhh . . . where is the classroom, by the way?

Illyana: That would be the living room. Classroom by day, bad movie theatre by night. 

Kitty [laughing]: Sounds great. 

Kitty gives Illyana a quick peck on the cheek and leaves the room. Illyana looks over at her brother, whose smile is like a benediction. 

Illyana: What?

Piotr: When Katya and I first got on the plane to come out here, I was worried. Concerned for you. Now, I am not concerned. I am just very, very proud. 

Illlyana: Ya lyublyu tebya, Piotr Nikolievich. 

Piotr: And I love you, little snowflake. 

He gets up from the table. 

Piotr: And I can't wait to hear what you have to teach me. 

He leaves, still smiling, and Illyana remains alone at the kitchen table.

Illyana: Oh yeah, no pressure there, big brother, thanks a lot. 

Then Illyana shakes off her momentary malaise, gets up, quickly washes her plate and glass, and puts them away. After drying her hands, she walks into the classroom. 

The class is an impromptu setup - the students lounge on the couch or in the overstuffed upholstered chairs as they see fit, some just take pillows and sprawl themselves on the floor. Kitty and Piotr bring in stools from the kitchen and park themselves behind the couch. 

Illyana looks at each of the people in the room in turn: Piotr. Kitty. David. Eva. Christopher. Fabio. Irma. Phoebe. Their faces all turned towards her. She is suddenly acutely aware of how deeply she loves them all. For a moment she is breathless. Then she composes herself. 

Illyana: Good afternoon, everyone. I hope you are all as excited about today as I am. This day has been a long time in coming. I know we have gathered here in the classroom a couple of times before, but today is different. Today is special. Today is when everything starts for real. Today is the day when I am going to try to give back to you even just a little of all the wonderful things each of you have given to me. 

She draws in a breath. The students are watching her, expectantly.

Illyana: Okay. History. I know. You're asleep already, right?

The class chuckles. 

Illyana: Unless you've been sleeping under a rock for the last month, you know we've been trying to set up a school here. A school for very special students. A school where people like us can learn how to use our gifts, without fear of ridicule, without fear of endangering ourselves, or others - a place to grow and learn in acceptance and safety. In the whole of human history, only a handful of such schools have ever been established.

Over the next few classes, we're going to take a look at each of these schools - how they started, what they hoped to achieve, what they accomplished. In some cases, we'll see how some of them ended. 

Today, though, I wanted to start with the very first of the schools of this kind. It was founded fifty-two years ago, in 1963 - by a young man who had just graduated from Oxford University. His name was Charles Xavier. 

Using her magical gifts, Illyana gestures and a looking glass appears in mid-air. Onto it, she begins to project images of the subjects of her lecture, beginning with a portrait of Charles Xavier.

Illyana: Professor Xavier was, by all accounts, a remarkable man. A gifted teacher. A compassionate humanitarian. A brilliant scientist. But first and foremost, he had a special ability that only a handful of people have ever possessed. Charles Xavier was a telepath. A reader. He could see into the minds of other souls, and know their every thought. When Charles Xavier was a very young man, there was no school for him to go to, no place where he could be taught how to use his remarkable gifts. In fact, there was no one who could even tell him that he had such gifts at all. As a child, he was afraid, because he heard voices all the time, inside his head, and he had no idea where those voices were coming from . . . 

As Illyana speaks, Kitty watches her admiringly, and silently mouths the words "I love you". Illyana smiles warmly at her and continues with her presentation. She speaks for nearly two hours, and in truth, she isn't entirely conscious of what she says. Her students are enraptured as she unfolds to them a majestical story of heroes and villains and monsters - and adventures to make even the boldest hesitate, all the while using the looking glass to illustrate the story she tells. She carries them through the early history of the Xavier school, up through the graduation of its first class, the formation of a new team, finally ending - for the moment - on the story of Proteus, the mutant who could unwind reality itself. 

Although the students are still interested, Illyana can sense they are growing restive, as much as she is herself. 

Illyana: Okay. We've been at this for almost two full hours, and I think everyone could use a break. Before we end this session, though, let me give you a little teaser for tomorrow. Our first story will be about a trip that Charles Xavier and his students made to Chicago. On that trip, they would meet two extraordinary people who would fundamentally change the course of the school forever. One of them is sitting in this room.

She grins at Kitty. 

Illyana: The other was a telepath by the name of Emma Frost. 

She smiles at Irma and Phoebe. 

Illyana: And that's where we'll pick up tomorrow. Okay, I know you've already had your session at the hilltop today, but I think we could all do with a stretch. So get on your sweats, or your combat gear, and let's meet back down here in fifteen minutes. We'll do a light workout on the hilltop while it's still nice outside. We can show our visitors what a great view we have, and I want you guys to show me what David has been teaching you. And then we'll have dinner and movie night with our company, okay? Off you go - shoo!

The students get up from their seats and sprint up the stairs. Kitty grins at Illyana.

Kitty: Not bad. 

Illyana: I have no idea what I just said. I winged that whole thing. 

Kitty: You're kidding me, right?

Illyana: Seriously, Katya. [she makes a face] My throat is sore. I haven't said this much aloud in ages. Maybe my entire life. 

Kitty: Illyana, that was - amazing.

Illyana [blushing]: Thanks. 

Kitty: These students are gonna be so lucky to have you for a teacher. [she hugs Illyana] So, do you want Peter and I to get into our uniforms, too?

Illyana: You can if you want. The students have already had their workout for today, so this afternoon is just to stretch - nothing intense. [she grins] No danger room stuff. 

The late afternoon on the hilltop is glorious, and Piotr and Kitty are suitably impressed with the view into town. However, once they have changed into their costumes, the students are even more star-struck by their famous visitors than before. They are delighted to have a chance to practice their powers in front of such distinguished guests. Piotr gives his sister an almost sheepish grin.

Piotr: Your students, they think I am a celebrity.

Illyana [grinning]: That's because you are, big brother. Even people who don't anything about superheroes know about you. 

Kitty: I really like what you've done with your outfit, Illyana. 

Illyana [with a shy grin]: Thanks. I thought it was time for some changes. 

Illyana's two-piece outfit is still mostly black, but she has replaced the shorts and thigh high boots with a far more modest black leotard pant, with a short, bright red sash-skirt resembling a sarong draped over her right thigh, held in place by a delicate gold-colored belt, and sleek ankle boots of black leather, with no heels. She has removed the spikes from her right shoulder pad, although keeping the long sleeve running down her right arm, and her top now has a high collar that covers most of her neck. The shoulder pads are much smaller but still provide protection, and she still wears similar protective pads on her forearms. Her sword has been drastically changed, and now resembles a short scaled-down claymore, although it still glows with mystical light. Illyana's midriff is still bare, but shows far less skin than before. While the new outfit is more modest, it is also more feminine, and Kitty regards her friend with great approval. 

The students are also excited to see their professor with such a change of wardrobe. 

Eva: Wow, professor, the new outfit looks really great. 

Irma: I like the skirt. 

Phoebe: And the little splashes of gold and red.

Illyana [grinning]: That's to help keep the bloodstains from standing out so much. 

Christopher: Yeah, nice new threads, prof. 

David: Looking good, boss.

Fabio: Don't take this the wrong way, but . . . you don't look quite so mean any more. 

Illyana [laughing]: I'll go with that. 

Christopher: What, you're giving up being mean? You can't do that. 

Illyana: Oh, I always save a little extra mean just for you, Christopher. Don't worry.

Kitty [looking around the meadow]: So, this is your danger room, huh?

Illyana: Actually, yeah. I guess it is. [she grins] The low budget version. 

Christopher: We call it Professor Rasputin's House of Pain. 

Illyana: Which is rather ironic, because this is where I let the students use me for a punching bag. All right, everyone. Who wants to show me what they've learned today?

Irma steps forward. 

Irma: Can I try?

Illyana: Think you can stop my attack, Irma?

Irma [laughing]: I've had one class, professor. 

Illyana [smiling]: All right, then. Show me what you know. David, no coaching from the sidelines. 

Illyana and Irma square off, and the other students, along with Piotr and Kitty, make a wide circle around the combatants. The other students cheer Irma on loudly.

Illyana starts off slowly, telegraphing her movements slightly as she attacks, and Irma easily meets the strikes, either evading or deflecting them. Illyana starts to add more speed and ferocity to her attacks, but Irma stays completely focused. While she hasn't her teacher's strength or experience, she gamely fights on, until Illyana is finally able to hook her leg and force her to the ground. 

Illyana: Outstanding, Irma. Very good. 

Irma: Really?

Illyana: You actually made me break a sweat. 

She helps Irma to her feet.

David: That was damn near letter perfect, Irma. Great job. 

Irma [blushing]: I have great teachers. 

Illyana takes a turn with each of the students, and Kitty watches with approval. With each of her students, Illyana is attentive, encouraging, seeking to bolster their confidence. After the short workout, Fabio produces several gold balls about the size of basketballs, and everyone engages in a high-spirited, impromptu dodgeball game. It is sunset as Illyana and her students head back down the hill toward the school.

After cleaning up, David and Eva make shish-kabobs from chicken breasts and vegetables and put them on the grill, while the cuckoos make up a large garden salad and bake dinner rolls. The dinnertime meal is only slightly more subdued than lunch, and when the students gather to watch a movie in the living room afterwards, Illyana, Kitty and Piotr opt for the relative tranquility of the back porch. The spring evening air is distinctly chilly, but the sky is clear and the stars glitter brightly overhead. The adults pull their chairs up close to the fire pit, savoring its warmth.

Kitty: Wow. You have almost no light pollution out here at all. 

Illyana: Yeah, this is great. It's a little nippy now, but I expect we'll spend a lot of time out here in the summer. 

Phoebe comes to the door of the back porch. 

Phoebe: Excuse me, professor. Phone for you. It's Mr. Philinov. 

Illyana hesitates for a moment.

Phoebe: Would you like me to tell him you'll call him tomorrow?

Illyana: No, that's all right, Phoebe. I'll talk to him now. Will you hang up the phone after I pick up in the office?

Phoebe: Sure.

Illyana: Sorry, guys. Give me just a minute. I'll be right back. 

Kitty: Sure.

Only moments after Illyana has gone inside, Phoebe scampers out onto the back porch.

Phoebe: Professor Pryde, can I ask a favor?

Kitty: What is it, Phoebe?

Phoebe [looking at Piotr]: It's, uhh, kind of a secret. 

Kitty [grinning]: Oh, we love secrets, don't we, Peter?

Phoebe: Mr. Philinov - Sergei - he's kind of Professor Rasputin's boyfriend.

Kitty's jaw drops in delight.

Kitty: Illyana has a - 

Phoebe: Ssh! Well, not exactly. I mean, not yet. But she likes him. She really, really likes him. Only - she's afraid to bring him home, because she wants to set a good example for the rest of us. 

Phoebe looks at Kitty pleadingly.

Phoebe: She's so happy when she's with him, professor. Can you please let her know it's okay if she brings Sergei home? None of us would mind at all. 

Kitty: Well, that's really Professor Rasputin's decision to make, Phoebe. If she wants that relationship to be private, then we have to respect that.

Phoebe: I just don't want her to feel that she can't be with anyone because of us. I would feel terrible if she thought that. 

Kitty: Did you learn that from reading her mind, Phoebe?

Phoebe: NO! I mean, I really try to stay out of people's minds unless they invite me. Especially the professor. But sometimes, she - projects things - and I can't help 'overhearing'. She gives up everything for us, professor. And - I don't want her to miss being happy. That's all. 

Illyana returns to the porch. 

Illyana: Sorry, sorry, you guys. I really kind of needed to take that call. 

She settles back down into her patio chair. 

Illyana: Aren't you watching the movie with everyone else, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm going in now. [she hugs Illyana] Good night, professor. [to Kitty and Piotr] Good night, Professor Pryde, Mr. Rasputin. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Kitty: Good night, Phoebe. 

Piotr: Good night. 

Illyana watches her go wistfully.

Kitty: She loves you, you know. 

Illyana: I know. [sighing] I need to tell you guys something. But it can't go beyond the three of us.

Kitty: Four ears, no waiting. 

Illyana: I haven't told the girls this yet - but - when I met with the DHS caseworker last week, it wasn't just to ask about counseling services. I wanted to ask about the state's adoption laws. I want to adopt Irma and Phoebe.

Kitty: Oh, my.

Illyana: Yeah.

Kitty: Mother to two teenage girls?

Illyana: Yup.

Kitty: Two teenage telepathic girls. 

Illyana: Totally insane, huh?

Kitty: No. It's not insanity. It's love. [to Piotr] Peter, you're being way too quiet over there.

Illyana: Yeah, big brother. I could use your opinion. What do you think?

Piotr takes out his clay pipe and starts to methodically stuff sweet tobacco into it.

Piotr: I think it's a good thing we're sticking around. Sounds like this is going to be a very interesting week.


End file.
